


Mäenlasku

by mieoleahvena



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: Jouluinen ficinpätkä teille. Hyvää joulua kaikille!





	Mäenlasku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Televa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/gifts), [lehnsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/gifts).



> Jouluinen ficinpätkä teille. Hyvää joulua kaikille!

”Onko pakko?” huokaisi Lehto yrmynä paiskatessaan melkein väkivalloin tummansinisen Volvon kuskinpuoleisen oven kiinni. Takapenkiltä puukelkkaa ulos vetävää Riitaojaa nauratti – tästä oli keskusteltu jo koko aamu.

”On. Mehän Toivo puhuttiin, että sitten aattopäivänä mennään yhdessä pulkkamäkeen heti kun Lumiukko loppuu. Kyllä se kuuluu jouluperinteisiin, ja kun sinul ei kerta omia rakkaita perinteitä ole niin sitten sinun täytyy tyytyä näihin minun hullutuksiin. Ja ovathan Janne ja Henrik myös täällä. Ei sinuu kukaan katso, jos sinä sitä.”

”Jo on aikoihin eletty, aikuiset miehet lasten keskellä laskettelemassa. Sinut nyt vielä jotenkin ymmärtää kun sinä olet tuollainen nuoren ja hennon näköinen tupsupipoinesi ja kaulahuiveinesi, mutta että minä, raavas ja tatuoitukin mies sentään… kaikkea sitä onkin ja kaikkeen sitä näköjään joutuu kun vanhaksi elää. No”, mutisi Lehto äreästi ja sysäsi Riitaojan hellin mutta lujin ottein pois tieltään, ”annahan kun minä, et sinä sitä itse sieltä kuitenkaan saa. Niin päästään nopeammin poiskin sitten.”

Riitaoja pystyi vain vaivoin pidättelemään hihitystään. Muutoin niin vähäsanainen Lehto lasketteli suustaan aina pitkät litaniat pelkästään silloin kun koetti kovasti vakuuttaa itselleen, että jokin asia oli hölmöä.

Lehto ei tosiaankaan ollut jouluihminen, mutta Riitaoja uskoi vakaasti siihen, että asianlaita voisi vielä muuttua. Tämä oli heidän ensimmäinen yhteinen juhlapyhäaikansa, ja vaikka Lehtoa tämän harmiksi kotiin asti seuranneet Kaarnat olisivat mielellään lähteneet mukaan mäkeä laskemaan, oli Riitaoja onnistunut suostuttelemaan heidät pysymään talossa. Herra Kaarna olisi tosin tunkenut mukaan, ellei hänen vaimonsa ymmärtäisi Lehdon nolostumista paremmin ja pitäisi miestään aloillaan.

”Tuotko sinä Toivo sen kelkan, jos minä otan liukurit?” kysäisi Riitaoja Lehdon selän takaa. Hän yritti kyllä olla paljastamatta riemuaan, mutta hymyn kuuli kuitenkin hänen äänestään.  
”Onhan se otettava”, tokaisi Lehto äärimmäisen kiusaantuneesti, varmisti, ettei kukaan katsellut ja laski kelkan maahan. Marjanpunaiset liukurit sylissään Riitaoja keräsi vetonarun talteen ja ojensi toiselle. Lehdon musta kommandopipo oli peittänyt hänen silmänsä melkein kokonaan, ja epäselvästi kiroillen mies sitä korjasi.

”Istu siihen”, Lehto komensi, ”mutta ylös asti minä en sinua kyllä kisko.”

Riitaoja istahti kelkalle kuin pikkulapsi, ja Lehto veti häntä perässään kohti mäkeä – hänen poikaystävänsä oli pitkä mutta varsinainen honkkeli noin muuten, eikä Riitaojasta ollut Lehdon kaltaiselle kuntosalihirmulle minkäänlaista voimahaastetta.

Mäen pohjalla he tähyilivät Lammiota ja Rahikaista, jotka laskivat parhaillaan kilpaa alas. Kaksikkoa ei olisi kaikista muista laskijoista erottanutkaan, ellei paikallistanut Rahikaisen tutun tarzanhuudon sijaintia, sillä jostain kumman syystä tämä ei osannut edes mäessä olla hiljaa.

Ulvonta katkesi hetkeksi Rahikaisen saavutettua pulkallaan pienen hyppyrin, mutta jatkui sitten entistä riemukkaampana onnistuneen laskeutumisen jälkeen. Lammio laski omalla pulkallaan monta metriä jäljessä ja näytti siltä, ettei missään nimessä hyväksynyt toisen voittoa. Hänen oli kuitenkin pakko, sillä Rahikainen kurvasi maaliin posket punaisina ja yltä päältä lumessa pysäyttäen pulkan aivan Lehdon ja Riitaojan eteen. Noustessaan sinisestä ajopelistään hän tuuletti voitokkaasti juuri perässä saapuneelle Lammiolle, jonka oma pulkka oli käytännössä yhtä musta kuin hänen sydämensäkin sillä hetkellä.  
”Piti laskea rinnakkain eikä sooloilla”, Lammio valitti astuessaan Rahikaisen vierelle, mutta sulki suunsa, kun toisen huulet osuivat hänen omilleen.

”Ei meil ollu sääntöi”, Rahikainen virnisti ja kääntyi sitten Lehtoa ja Riitaojaa kohti. ”Jos työ kaks halluutte huastaa kukkulan kuninkaan ni mie oun valamis ko lukkari sottaan!”

Lehto huokaisi, Lammio pudisteli päätään ja Riitaoja nauroi Rahikaisen innokkaalle julistukselle. Janne oli aina Janne, myös jouluna.

”Harmi että Aatos lähti jouluksi Lahtisen porukoil. Siitä olis sinul vastusta”, piikitteli Riitaoja hymyillen. Määttä voitti Rahikaisen mäenlaskussa joka ikinen vuosi, niin tämänkin joulukuun ensimmäisenä päivänä, mutta se ei Rahikaista ollut ennenkään lannistanut.

”No nythän mie suanki harjotella taas ens vuotta varten! Mie luon sellasen salasen taktiikan ettei Aatos minnuu ennää voitakaan!”

Itsekehu jatkui koko matkan takaisin mäen laelle, ja loppujen lopuksi Riitaoja suostui laskemaan Rahikaisen kanssa kilpaa ihan vain siksi, että Lehto ja Lammio alkoivat jo nyt näyttää vittuuntuneilta ja katuvaisilta, että olivat ylipäätään suostuneet lähtemään mukaan. Lammio lainasi helpottuneena pulkkaansa, ja kisa alkoi.

Kisa myös päättyi lyhyeen, sillä Riitaoja oli ovelampi kuin arvata saattoi. Heti lähdössä hän alkoi kaartaa pulkkaa voimakkaasti Rahikaisen suuntaan, ja puolessa välissä mäkeä he jo törmäsivät, sillä Rahikainen ei ollut reagoinut tarpeeksi nopeasti.

Pienen sivuluisun päätyttyä Riitaoja hymyili ällistyneelle Rahikaiselle enkelimäisesti, käänsi pulkan oikeaan suuntaan ja jatkoi hyppyrin kautta laskuaan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.


End file.
